


Helping Ol' Northy

by AshleysMystery



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Lactation Kink, M/M, Other, nork, possibly more to come - Freeform, trans North
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:18:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3859882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleysMystery/pseuds/AshleysMystery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>North is lactating and gets.... help. From York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping Ol' Northy

North had a child at one point. Her name was Lanee. She was so small…. and so young. South knew he needed a distraction, so she got them into Project Freelancer. That was about a month ago.

North was in the locker room, presumably alone. He was in his underwear and binder. He took off his binder and sighed as his breasts bounced free. He moaned, touching and squeezing them. They were leaking, achy, and soooo sensitive. He moaned and gasped as they leaked a little faster. He really wanted someone else to be touching, even suckling him. He needed-

“North?”

York?! He looked at the intruding freelancer, who was still in his undersuit. He didn’t bother covering up since York already saw everything. North didn’t know what to do or say.

Luckily, York did. He walked over to North, sat down beside him and asked “Need some help man?”

North nods and they both move to where they are straddling the bench and facing each other. York gently pulled the blonde onto his lap. “H-Have you done this before?” North asked.

York grinned. “Not with a guy, but that’s about to change.” was his cheeky remark before he began suckling on North’s tit causing the blond to moan. He ran his hands through York’s hair, pulling him closer. York grinned and started teasing the nipple with gentle teething and swirling it with his tongue, driving North absolutely crazy with arousal.

“Y-York.” he panted, moving a hand from York’s head to his boxers, rubbing himself. York let go and pulled North’s hand away. “Let me handle that.” He whispered in North’s ear and helped him out of his now wet boxers. North squeaked when he felt York rub him in slow circles. York smirked and started sucking on his other breast. North moaned and rutted into the brunette’s hand, holding his head close. York, without warning, curled his fingers into North, causing the blonde to whine and slow down for a second before picking up the pace again.

“Y-York!” He moaned, “P-Please!” York took pity on the man and removed himself from him then removed his undersuit and boxers. He leaned over and started opening random lockers until he pulled lube out of one of them. He grinned with satisfaction and started lathering himself with it.

“You left it to chance to find lube?”

“What?” York questioned, gently pushing North on the bench. “I wasn’t planning on fucking you… Today.” He positioned himself, then slowly pushed him self in. North gasped and pulled York closer to him. “York~ Mmm~!” He squeezed around his cock, enjoying the sensation of having someone inside of him again. York smiled, North looked so good right now and tasted just as good. He thrusted starting up a rhythm, listening to North’s gasps and moans. Watching his tits bounce up and down reminded him of his original ‘assignment.’ York slowed down, causing North to whine. York grinned and licked a nipple before taking it into his mouth and suckling again. North gasped, being riled up by the stimulation. “York! Mmmm! M-More!” York complied and sped up his thrusting, driving the blonde closer to his edge.

“York, York, York, York, York, York, York, York, York,” He chanted over and over, like it was a life line. “Y-York! Ah! I-I’m close!” He sped up even more. North gasped, squeezed around him even more and came, leading York to come one second later.

North panted with a grin up at York who gladly returned the grin.Then he looked between them and chuckled, pushing his hair back. “They’re uneven.”

“I can fix that.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more like this leave a comment please.  
> (If you want North banged by someone else leave that there as well)


End file.
